Japanese Patent No. 3817482 discloses a fixing device that includes an endless belt, a nip member disposed at an internal space of the endless belt, and a pressure roller that opposes the nip member so as to interpose the endless belt between the pressure roller and the nip member. More specifically, the nip member is subjected to machining to have a convex surface in contact with the endless belt and having a central portion and end portions in an axial direction of the endless belt. The central portion has a protruding amount protruding toward the pressure roller greater than that of the end portions. In this way, wrinkling of recording sheets can be prevented.